


And they lived happily ever after

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (for them I've already written smut before), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun being gentle, Because Baekhyun deserves some care, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, But also, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kyungsoo being a little embarrassed and cute, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun's back hurts and Kyungsoo offers to give him a massage.Unfortunately (scratch that,fortunately,) they end up doing a little more than just a massage.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	And they lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Get it? And they lived happily ever after? Because it's a Happy Ending?
> 
> ... I'll just see myself out now.
> 
> Here's a 4,000+ word smut fic absolutely no one asked for. Enjoy <3
> 
> (btw wow tags are WILD when you're doing smut. WILD.)

“Ugh, man, I am in pain, I think I’ve grown fifty years, my back is  _ killing me.” _

Baekhyun stretched right, then left, then up on his tiptoes and made a face of discomfort, putting his hand over his shoulder to press his fingers into his back. It didn’t do much to relieve the tension but it felt like it was doing something so he kept at it, plopping himself down on the couch and pouting. 

It wasn’t unusual for Baekhyun to sit at the computer a lot, especially when it came to his job. Coding required hours at the desk, but Baekhyun always made sure to exercise to make up for it, and for the most part it worked out. Recently, though, the routine had started to take a toll on him. More and more he felt like an aging old man minus the grey hair, and although he had plans to go to a physical therapist sometime soon, he couldn’t quite muster the motivation to set up an appointment yet. 

Thus, he dealt with the pain. And complained about it whenever possible.

Lucky for him, Kyungsoo was there to witness it this time. As his boyfriend of a year, Kyungsoo made it a habit to visit as often as he could, but as of late “as often as he could” meant once a week. Baekhyun was grateful he was there to listen to him bitch about his back pain. Complaining was always more satisfying with someone to hear it. 

Kyungsoo watched him rub his back for a moment from where he sat at the opposite end of the couch. He paused the movie on his phone. “Want me to give you a massage?”

Baekhyun perked up. “Would you?”

“Of course. I’m not very good, though. My aunt taught me a bit so I know the basics, but...”

“I don’t care. And isn’t your aunt an actual, I don’t know what it’s called, massagist?”

“Massage therapist. She is, but I obviously don’t know nearly as much as she does.” Kyungsoo put down his phone. “Should we move to the bed? There’s more space for you to lay down.”

“Yeah, sure.” He didn’t sound hesitant, but inside his stomach jumped at the word ‘bed.’ He had to remind himself that this was completely innocent— Kyungsoo just wanted to ease his discomfort, that was all. The fact that his brain automatically went to other things was just a product of, well, his thirst probably, but also the fact that, in all the months they’ve spent together, Kyungsoo had never invited himself into Baekhyun’s bedroom. In fact, he’d seemed hesitant any time Baekhyun had attempted to coax him inside just to sleep over. It had taken Baekhyun four months to get Kyungsoo to sleep in his room instead of on the couch, so something like this, Kyungsoo just casually proposing they move to the bedroom, caught him understandably off-guard. 

Kyungsoo got up with the calmness of a person who wasn’t thinking what Baekhyun was thinking and asked if Baekhyun had oil, to which Baekhyun replied that he did, because Sehun had given him some sort of skin oil thing from work (he was a cosmetologist.) While Kyungsoo went to get it Baekhyun went to his room and settled on the bed, still kind of aching but this time with nervousness to accompany it. Was he supposed to just lie down and wait? Would it be weird? Should he sit and wait instead?

Kyungsoo walked in on him trying to reach a decision and said, “What are you doing?”

“What am I supposed to be doing?”

“Getting comfortable.” Kyungsoo went around and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting. After a second he looked up at him. “I was offering, but if you don’t feel comfortable with this then—“

“No, that’s not it. I was just confused.” Wow, what an A Plus lie. Baekhyun climbed into bed and laid on his stomach, turning his head to the side.

“Um...”

“What?”

“Nevermind...”

If Baekhyun was starting to feel regret, Kyungsoo definitely was. Baekhyun didn’t know what the expression meant until he did and sat up. “Oh, right.”

Baekhyun tugged his shirt off, putting it beside Kyungsoo on the bed before lying down again, this time so that his head was turned away. Right. Now the places his mind was going was definitely justifiable, because he was half naked in front of his boyfriend in his room, lying on the bed and waiting. 

Ooh, boy. Baekhyun needed to clear his head. 

_ Click. _ Kyungsoo popped open the bottle of oil, and then it was the soft sounds of him rubbing his hands together to warm them, and Baekhyun swallowed. 

He thought he was going to die of anticipation and regret, but the instant Kyungsoo’s hands pressed into his back, Baekhyun forgot it all. 

“Ohhh, god.”

“Is it cold?”

“No, it’s—“ Baekhyun closed his eyes, unable to finish the sentence. He breathed out, focusing his attention on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hands gliding over his skin, a light touch with just enough pressure to make Baekhyun want more. He worked his way from the bottom of his spine up before going back down.

“Tell me if this is too much,” Kyungsoo said quietly, and he leaned in. 

“Mm... no, it’s good.” The sound he made only registered a beat later, and he felt himself flush. 

“Relax.”

_ I’m trying. _

It felt good. Feeling Kyungsoo work the tension out of his muscles with a persistent pressure and gentle movements, pausing every now and then to add more oil, Kyungsoo had said he wasn’t great but Baekhyun thought he was a genius, forgetting his embarrassment and getting lost in the sensation. He’d gotten half-assed massages before, just someone kneading their fingers into his shoulders, but never like this, with full care and attention on him. He kept his eyes closed and hummed his approval when Kyungsoo pressed into the right spots, groaned when Kyungsoo noticed and worked out the kinks there with extra attention. 

After what felt like forever, Kyungsoo let his fingers move beyond Baekhyun’s back, up to his neck and down his arms. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said suddenly. “Would it be weird for me to say that I think you’re really hot right now?”

Spaced out, Baekhyun mumbled, “Hm?”

Kyungsoo repeated the question, only this time not in question-form. “You’re really hot.”

_ What? _ “What?”

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo to say something like that. And it wasn’t like Kyungsoo to lift himself up, moving carefully to straddle Baekhyun and lean heavier into his massage. “I don’t think you realize,” he said, “but you’re making a lot of sounds and it’s kind of messing with me.”

He was? Wait. What was Kyungsoo getting at? It wasn’t what Baekhyun thought, right? Kyungsoo wouldn’t be thinking that, not when he was the one to always be so passive with everything. Even kisses were— well, they weren’t a rarity, but he didn’t give them out nearly as much as the people Baekhyun had dated before did, much less hugs or anything else. He didn’t think Kyungsoo thought about stuff like this, not like Baekhyun. And yet it was unmistakable, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s dick as he lowered himself on Baekhyun, hands still on his back. 

“Stop me,” Kyungsoo breathed, beginning to grind down. Baekhyun felt the beginnings of something inside of him at the movement. “Turn around and—“

Baekhyun did then, surprising Kyungsoo who lifted himself slightly to accommodate him, only to be stopped by Baekhyun’s hands on his hips as he guided him down again. Kyungsoo’s hands were slick with oil on Baekhyun’s chest. He moved them so that they rested on Baekhyun’s arms. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun retorted, “out of everything, giving me a massage would give you a hard on.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You get off on being caring and domestic is what that means, but it’s not like I’m complaining.”

Kyungsoo scoffed as if to tell him to shut up, but he didn’t end up saying anything, just grinded hard against Baekhyun with a stuttering breath. “Did it feel good?”

Baekhyun knew he was talking about the massage, but even so, hearing those words come out of his mouth made Baekhyun even more aroused. “Yeah. God, yeah. Everything you do feels good.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Yeah?”

“I really want you.”

Baekhyun was already looking up at him, but he drank in Kyungsoo’s expression all over again, eyes half-lidded and red dusting his cheeks. “How?”

Now Kyungsoo was really blushing. “Don’t ask me that.”

“I want to know.”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo withdrew his hands, but Baekhyun’s on his hips kept him in place. “I just...”

Baekhyun pushed up against Kyungsoo. “Here? Like this?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo was looking away now, embarrassed, and Baekhyun smiled a little.

“I want you too. I want to feel you. In me, on me, I don’t care.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “That sounds so stupid.”

“So? Which one is it?” Baekhyun lowered his hands a bit and was pleased at how Kyungsoo lifted himself slightly so that he could cup his butt. “Which one do you want?”

“I’ve never...”

“Right.” Kyungsoo’s expression changed for a moment at his response, but returned almost instantly to his carefully blank look. Shit, Baekhyun hoped that didn’t sound upset. He wasn’t upset. He just didn’t want Kyungsoo to feel uncomfortable. “We can do whatever feels better for you. Or nothing, if that’s better. We can just do what we’ve been doing if you want, or I can give you a hand job or something, I don’t know,” he was rambling. Kyungsoo watched him fumble, expression unchanging, but after a few sentences of this he started laughing. Baekhyun pouted. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry.” He was still smiling. “You’re really sweet.”

“Don’t say it like I’m the innocent one between the two of us.”

“Right, because you’ve had sex a hundred times before.”

Now Baekhyun was the one laughing. “I’m not some sex crazed god, Jesus, you make me sound like a monster.”

Kyungsoo repeated with emphasis, “One. Hundred. Times.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“At least pretend like you— you totally are!”

“I want you in me,” was Kyungsoo’s completely unrelated reply, and Baekhyun choked. 

“Now? Today?”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m serious. You seem like some kind of, I don’t know, nun or something. You didn’t even want to go into bed with me before and now you want me to fuck you?”

Kyungsoo had been in the process of being offended over being called a nun but now he said, “Hearing you say fuck like this is really jarring and I’m kind of shocked.”

“That’s what the word is actually for, babe.”

“I’ve thought about it before,” Kyungsoo said, ignoring Baekhyun’s smartass comment. He dragged his ass over Baekhyun’s clothed cock, and Baekhyun couldn’t resist squeezing his cheeks as he did. “I’m not some sort of saint, Baekhyun.”

“Did you get off on it?”

Kyungsoo was silent for a beat. “What do you think?”

“Oh.” Shit. That was hot. “Okay.”

“Do you have lube? And maybe know how to use it? Because I have no clue.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sure.”

“In my closet. On the shelf.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the fact that he actually had it, even though he’d asked for it. He stood from Baekhyun, who immediately felt disappointed at the loss, and went to get it. 

“Don’t forget a condom. Same place.”

“Who exactly did you save these for?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun found it cute that he had to reach to get the lube, though to be fair if Baekhyun was just an inch shorter he’d probably have to too. 

“You’re definitely jealous.”

“I’m just curious.”

“You,” said Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious.”

Kyungsoo made a disbelieving sound but looked pleased when he came back, climbing on the bed with both the items in his hands. He sat back and chewed on his lip. “So...”

Cute. Baekhyun sat up and patted the bed. “Your turn to get comfortable, babe.”

“Do I...”

“Yeah. Take it off.” Kyungsoo pulled down his sweatpants first, then hesitated. Seeing this, Baekhyun came closer and kissed Kyungsoo softly on the lips, then on his forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“Ew.”

“Handsome? Hot? Sexy?” Baekhyun kissed him on his cheek this time. “Take your pick. I was between all of them.”

“What a smooth talker.”

“I know, right?”

Kyungsoo snorted and pulled down the last layer of clothing, letting everything pool at his knees. Baekhyun couldn’t help but trail his eyes over Kyungsoo’s erection, actively resisting the urge to reach out and get him off like that instead. Sheepishly, Kyungsoo avoided his gaze and laid down, waiting. 

This time, the click was the sound of Baekhyun opening the lube, slicking his fingers with a generous amount. “Spread your legs a bit for me?”

“Okay, I feel... this is kind of...”

“Should we stop?”

“No.” Kyungsoo was red. “Um, it’s okay.”

“Seeing you embarrassed about this is really endearing, just wanted to let you know that.”

“You’re not helping. At all.”

“It’s our first time,” said Baekhyun, softening. He rubbed Kyungsoo’s side soothingly. “Starting with penetration is kind of a lot. We really don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.”

Baekhyun hummed, noticing how Kyungsoo opened his legs a bit, exposing himself more. He leaned over Kyungsoo to kiss him. Then, with Kyungsoo thoroughly distracted, he lightly pressed his finger against his hole. 

The response was immediate. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched against his mouth, and his eyes closed. His hands, which had been around Baekhyun’s shoulders, came up so that his arms were around Baekhyun’s neck, bringing him down in a sort of hug. This way, Baekhyun couldn’t see his face, which he felt a little upset over except that now he could hear the little sounds Kyungsoo was making in his throat, actual decent attempts at muffling any reaction. When Baekhyun slowly pushed a finger inside, Kyungsoo let out a shuddering breath, holding Baekhyun tighter. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” He carefully worked his finger inside. His mouth was beside Kyungsoo’s ear the way Kyungsoo was holding onto him, and he noticed the way Kyungsoo flinched at his voice. “Tell me if it’s too much. We’ll stop whenever you want to.” No response. Baekhyun paused his movements, worried. “Kyungsoo?”

It surprised him, when Kyungsoo pushed down against his finger, urging him to keep going. The red on his ear was more prominent, now. “Don’t. Don’t stop. Please.”

“O- okay.” Baekhyun moved again, and this time he noticed Kyungsoo moving almost imperceptibly with him, trying to get him to push deeper. Damn, if that didn’t get Baekhyun hard, he wasn’t sure what would. 

It was another couple of minutes before Baekhyun prodded his entrance with a second finger, finally feeling Kyungsoo’s arms loosen around him enough for him to pull back and see his face. Eyes shut, brows knit, flushed cheeks and mouth slightly open with panting breaths, the sight of Kyungsoo coming undone did things to Baekhyun he couldn’t explain. Leaning down, Baekhyun kissed his eyelids, then his cheek when Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open. They met gazes. For a moment, Kyungsoo still had that breathless bliss in his expression, but a second later he seemed to realize Baekhyun’s attention and straightened, taking his hands and pushing it onto Baekhyun’s face. 

“Ow, what?” Kyungsoo didn’t reply, only made a sound of indignation, maybe, so Baekhyun moved his face around Kyungsoo’s hands and looked at him. “Aw, are you being shy?”

“Baekhyun.”

His warning voice wasn’t much of a warning to Baekhyun, not when Kyungsoo was like this. “It’s okay. You look sexy.”

“Stop, oh my god.”

Baekhyun laughed. He had to stop fucking him because he was laughing too much. “You keep trying to look all angry but it’s not working and it’s so funny.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. But also, don’t be shy, Soo. Honestly, seeing you like this is really turning me on, so if you stopped I’d be pretty disappointed.”

“I— what am I supposed to say to that?”

“Nothing. Just moan.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

Baekhyun laughed again but the sound died once he began scissoring into Kyungsoo, carefully adding another finger. He pulled back to add more lube, a movement that made Kyungsoo frown a little. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo’s ear and crooked his fingers. 

Instantly, Kyungsoo tensed, his hand going to the arm Baekhyun had leaning against the bed. The strangled sound that came out of his mouth made Baekhyun’s heart stutter, and he paused for a moment, heart beating wildly. He didn’t know Kyungsoo could make a sound like that, but damn did he want to hear it again.

“There?” Baekhyun dragged his fingers over the spot. “Here? Where?”

“More,” was the strained response. Baekhyun pulled his face back just in time to see Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, cheeks reddening.

This time, instead of teasing him Baekhyun circled his fingers one more time against Kyungsoo’s walls, feeling the muscles clench around them. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I don’t know. I just— I want you. Really bad.”

Honesty had never been so hot, and maybe it was even better coming from Kyungsoo, who never begged for anything from Baekhyun, no matter what it was. Kissing Kyungsoo on the lips to placate him, Baekhyun pulled out his fingers. 

“I’m not huge or anything,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo wasn’t watching him take off his pants, eyes still closed. “But it’s going to be a stretch anyway. So you need to tell me when to stop, okay? This is all about you. If it’s too fast, tell me. If I’m pushing too much, tell me.” Baekhyun paused. “You’re listening, right?”

Kyungsoo breathed out. “Yeah, I’m listening.”

“What did I just say?”

“To tell you if I’m uncomfortable. And if I need you to stop.”

“Good.” Baekhyun’s cock was free now, and he couldn’t resist pumping it a bit in his hand before reaching over Kyungsoo to grab a condom. As he prepared himself, putting on the condom and a generous amount of lube, he kept talking. “It’s okay if you don’t want to continue, okay? I’m 100% fine with stopping whenever. I don’t want to hurt you and this isn’t for everyone, so—“

“Baekhyun. Shut up.” Spluttering, Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo, who opened his eyes and took in his appearance. “I know. I won’t hold back and tell you if I don’t like it. So just, fuck, I mean, you look really good right now and I’m just lying here waiting.”

He was, Baekhyun realized, waiting for him, and although it probably wasn’t some hardcore personal kind of pining, the idea that Kyungsoo was waiting for him was enough motivation for him to come over, smoothing his hands over Kyungsoo’s sides. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Baekhyun said softly. He let the tip of his cock rub against Kyungsoo’s hole, working it bit by bit inside. 

“Oh, god.” Kyungsoo’s chest was visibly rising and falling. He threw an arm over his face. “Oh, god.”

“You okay?”

“I literally feel like I’m about to shit myself but also,” a beat. “Also,”

“Also.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you.” Well, maybe he was, but not in the malicious way. Baekhyun fed more of his cock into him, rocking his hips as he brushed Kyungsoo’s hair from his forehead even as he was still covering his face. “You feel so good, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun noticed how he shuddered at his name. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. “Can you...”

“More?” Baekhyun pushed a little faster in experiment, and Kyungsoo automatically pushed down to meet him. “Fuck.”

“I think I’m okay.”

“Meaning, what?”

He knew already what it meant, but he wanted to hear Kyungsoo say it. “Baekhyun, I—“

“What?”

For a second, it was quiet. All Baekhyun could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the quiet squelch of his slow movement, and the sounds of them breathing. Then Kyungsoo said, “I think I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

Baekhyun groaned. “Okay, yeah, I need to hear you say that forever and always, please.”

“Now, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo’s voice demanding him for this was enough to make Baekhyun come, probably, but he managed not to just so that he could push deeper into Kyungsoo, bottoming out. 

“Oh, fu—“ Kyungsoo made a sound and gyrated his hips, the hand he had gripping Baekhyun’s arm tightening. “I am either about to shit or about to come and I’m so confused and they didn’t lie, it’s really fucking full, holy shit.”

Baekhyun let out a breathless laugh, grinding into Kyungsoo before pulling back, only to drive his cock in again. “I’m probably,” no, not probably, but really, “not going to last much longer.”

Kyungsoo only lifted his hips in response, and Baekhyun thrust into him again, putting his free hand underneath him to keep his bottom half up. This time when he pushed in Kyungsoo let out a low sound, desperately moving his body to Baekhyun. 

Observing his reaction, Baekhyun did it again. Kyungsoo moaned. 

The sound of it froze both of them. Experimentally, Baekhyun grinded into the spot, and Kyungsoo choked. “There,” he said softly. Then, louder, “please, fuck, right there.”

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Baekhyun said, and started fucking Kyungsoo in earnest, working his cock in and out at a faster pace. 

Now it was just the sound of him thrusting into Kyungsoo’s ass, the lube drooling from his hole and dripping down onto the sheets. Above the movement was their breathing, loud panting and broken sounds of pleasure. He never knew Kyungsoo was capable of being like this, so open and ready for taking,  _ his _ taking, lying in the bed with Baekhyun’s dick in his ass and his legs spread for him, jaw slack with pleasure, but the sight was what brought Baekhyun over the edge, driving his hips a couple more times before pressing into Kyungsoo as he came, shuddering and leaning over him. 

Kyungsoo groaned. “You coming might actually be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Seeing your reaction to me fucking you might actually be the hottest thing _ I’ve _ ever seen.”

Baekhyun kissed him slow and sweet on the mouth, wiping the sweat from his forehead, already feeling the blissed state that post-orgasm always gave him. But then Kyungsoo bucked his hips against him and he realized where he was.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.”

“Don’t, just make me come, please I really, really fucking want to come.”

Normally a plea like that would turn Baekhyun on, but after having just gotten off, Baekhyun just felt a surge of pride from the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice. “You don’t have to beg, baby.”

He could see the  _ fuck you _ on the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue, but Baekhyun slipped out and all Kyungsoo could do was beg him again. 

“Okay, okay, shh. I’ve got you. Trust me.”

Baekhyun took off the condom and trashed it before coming back to Kyungsoo and moving down. 

“What are you—“

Kyungsoo broke off with a moan when Baekhyun lowered his mouth onto him, sucking at his tip and bringing his other hand up and underneath his face to rub at Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo twitched above him, simultaneously moving away from and chasing the nearly overwhelming stimulus. He was just beginning to take more of Kyungsoo, pushing the tip of his thumb into him at the same time, when Kyungsoo thrust into his mouth hard, choking him. He was coming. Baekhyun realized it a second later and groaned, thrusting his thumb in and out while swallowing, taking in Kyungsoo’s release as he shuddered above him. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. Then, again, “Baekhyun.”

He pulled off Kyungsoo, wiping the drool from his mouth. “Yes?”

He knew Kyungsoo was gone when he didn’t get a response to his cheeky reply. Grabbing his t-shirt, he wiped Kyungsoo gently and smiled at his protest, coming up to kiss him. 

“You okay?” 

“Mmhm.”

Baekhyun nuzzled his nose against his jaw. “You were amazing.”

Kyungsoo stretched up and put his arms around Baekhyun’s neck like before, except this time it was in a relaxed manner, and Baekhyun allowed him to guide him down. He liked the way Kyungsoo held him, warm and sleepy, and clingy. Really, Baekhyun hadn’t noticed just how much he craved Kyungsoo’s touch, but now that he was receiving it in abundance, he was starting to realize just how little Kyungsoo offered it. “Hug me more like this, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Later too. And I want more kisses in the future.”

Kyungsoo kissed his temple. “Okay.”

“And you need to cuddle me more. Stay over and sleep here.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Kyungsoo was unexpectedly agreeable after sex. Baekhyun smiled to himself. “Are we going to make dinner together?”

“I’m going to make dinner and you’re going to watch. I don’t want the building burning down just because you’re trying to boil eggs.”

“That was one time.” Kyungsoo repeated him in a mocking voice and Baekhyun hit him. After a moment, he said, “My back still hurts.”

Kyungsoo pulled back. “I thought my massage helped. Should I do it again?”

“It did. But I think we might’ve reversed the effects.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and settled back in, already knowing where this was going. “Can I request another massage after dinner?”

“Minus the happy ending, sure.”

“But Kyungsoooo.”

“Baek, my ass is tired and I’m also tired. Let’s nap now, please.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun pouted but cuddled closer anyway, closing his eyes. “You know you’re the bestest boyfriend ever, right?”

“You’re the bestest boyfriend too.” Spoken a little sarcastically, but the next was warm, “Good night, Baekhyun.”

“‘Night, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am alive! If you think I spent the past few weeks writing a 4,000 word Baeksoo smut fic...
> 
> ... I mean, fair, but that's actually not the case this time. I wrote this in two days and this happens to be the second day. I've been in a HELLUVA slump and I think it's because I am overwhelmed! College loans! Are! Killing! Me!
> 
> Anyway, I swear I've been trying my best to finish something (anything, my god, I have 50 fics in my drafts right now you guys have no idea) but try as I might I hate everything I put down. Thus! I sat and wrote a smut fic and gave up and decided to post it. I'm sorry. I'll get back on fluff super duper soon! Hopefully!
> 
> Also. I'm sorry for the grammar nazis out there. I swear I know basic grammar, but for some reason I like being more free when it comes to fanfic. Idk, putting a comma in places where there should be a semicolon or a period just feels nice sometimes and I can't help it lol. It's experimenting with writing in probably the worst way but it SERIOUSLY changes how I read the sentence in my head and I LOVE IT OKAY?
> 
> If you absolutely can't stand it I gueesssss I'll go back to being semi-compliant with grammar. See you all in the next fic. I love you all and I hope things are going well and that you are happy and content and healthy and not stressed! <3333


End file.
